


Legend of Voltron

by luoup (ravenic)



Series: Team the Best Team [Platonic VLD Week 2.0] [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, legend of korra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: Day 7 Prompt 1: Week 1 LeftoversLegend of Korra AU





	Legend of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this for platonic week 1 but couldn’t fit it in. so here it is!  
> this is a little scrap from a much larger concept for a voltron/legend of korra crossover au. i hope to write more someday! more details in the end notes.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Lance, have you ever heard of jinxing something?” Pidge’s voice was dry but her eyes glittered with barely-contained energy.  “Now stop asking stupid questions and pay attention.  We’ve got one shot, they don’t know about my source so they won’t be expecting us.  We have to make this count.”

Shiro put his hand on “We can do this.  We have the element of surprise on our side.” He met Pidge’s eyes, knowing his were mirroring the hope he saw in hers even if he was trying to remain level-headed.  “We’ll find them,” he said quietly, and Pidge nodded, leaning a little into his touch. 

 _We’ll find them._  

* * *

“I told you!” Lance cried, dodging one of the Equalists’ crackling electrical sticks.  

“Shut up and bend more water!”

Well.  They’d found the Equalists, right where Pidge’s source said they would be.  But the source had either underestimated the Equalists or overestimated Pidge, because the little group was well outnumbered.  And maybe outmatched, too.  Of their team, only Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Allura were benders.  Pidge made do with a staff, a short knife, and her speed.  Shiro used brute force, still unused to not having firebending to back up his physical power. 

The Equalists didn’t have bending either, but they were used to fighting without it, and they were used to fighting benders.  Their shock sticks could do serious damage if they made connection, as was demonstrated by the fact that Allura was already down, struggling to even move after having her waterbending stream filled with electricity.  Hunk was out too – he’d taken two Equalists’ blows at once in an attempt to protect Shiro. 

Keith had a lot of firepower – literally – but was still somewhat lacking in the finesse department.  An Equalist got behind him and struck with a heavy mailed fist, knocking the firebender to the ground.  Keith rolled over, hands rising with hot sparks flickering between his fingers, but he was going to be too slow.  Shiro shouted.  Lance stared at his teammate, water rising like a snake before him but not close enough to stop the shock stick as it descended. 

The lightning never struck its mark.  A pale hand wrapped itself around the crackling shaft of the shock stick, and Pidge’s whole body jerked violently at the current suddenly coursing through her. 

Someone shouted.  Maybe it was Lance, fearful of the effect the electricity might have on his friend.  Maybe it was the Equalist, startled at the appearance of someone who was not his target, who was not even a bender.  Maybe it was Shiro, desperately afraid for the sister of his best friend, his missing friend, being attacked by the same people who had taken away both her brother and Shiro’s own bending. 

A shock stick had enough power to send fully-grown benders to the ground.  For Pidge’s tiny body, it could be fatal.  It should be fatal.  Instead, something else happened. 

Pidge’s body convulsed at the sudden and violent introduction of electricity, but then she swung her free hand up, a movement somewhat echoing the bending forms of the firebenders she’d been surrounded by her whole life.  Lightning burst out, a crackling reverse thunderbolt that speared into the sky, dissipating into sparkles and fading with a rumbling boom. 

The battle was frozen.  All eyes, Equalists and benders (and former bender) alike, stared at the tiny Fire Nation nonbender who had just bent lightning. 

The danger had not faded.  They were still in battle, and the team was still up against way too many Equalists, still outnumbered and at risk of being injured or captured.  This was just an unexpected event, startling even experienced fighters into temporary paralysis. 

But Pidge’s mind was lightning itself, and she figured it out before anybody else.  In a flash she had reached out again, this time grabbing the stick intentionally.  Her skin crackled, and then the Equalist was crackling too as she slammed her palm, crawling with sparks, into his chest.  The man was easily twice her size, but the anti-bender shock sticks were powerful and now so was Pidge.  He dropped instantly. 

Lance had no idea what was happening.  But he wasn’t one-third of the fastest-rising pro bending team in Republic City for nothing.  He was smart, and he was fast.  A flick of his fingers sent water sheeting across the ground, splashing harmlessly up the boots of the Equalists but flowing cleanly around each bender (and Shiro).  It was too shallow to do anything on its own, but that wasn’t the point.  Pidge was the smartest person he knew, and she figured it out. 

The third time Pidge used lightning, she brought both hands flat down and electricity surged throughout, and with one strike the newfound lightning-bender had taken out all the remaining Equalists. 

The area was silent except for the sound of ragged breathing.  Then Pidge’s eyes flickered shut and she toppled to the side, landing heavily in one of the many puddles dotting the cobblestones. 

“We need to go,” Shiro panted as Keith scrambled to Pidge’s side.  “One of those Equalists said something when he saw Pidge, at the beginning.  He sounded surprised.  I think he thought she was Matt – that means they had him at some point.  We’re on the right track.”

“Right track?” Lance cried from where he was hauling Hunk up to half-flopped on his shoulder.  _“Right track?!_   Did you see what just happened?  I thought you said Pidge wasn’t a bender!  What in spirits was that?!”

“Something to be seriously considered, later,” Shiro said through gritted teeth.  He helped Allura stand, letting the waterbender lean on him when it became clear that she was still affected by the electricity from earlier.  “Katie was definitely not a bender before today.  Let’s get out of here, and we can figure out exactly what happened and what our next move is.  Once we’re somewhere _safe.”_

Keith first tapped carefully at the back of Pidge’s hand.  He jerked back at the sparks, but it was only a light static shock.  Energy faded, he could safely touch his friend.  The firebender pressed two fingers gently against her throat for a moment, relaxing slightly at what he found, and scooped her up gently in his arms.  “So you’re a bender after all,” he said quietly, although she was unconscious and couldn’t hear him.  “The Equalists made a big mistake today.”

They would make them pay for what they did to his brother, and for taking hers.  The only weapon the Equalists had was now useless for one of the group.  Pidge had been a formidable foe without bending, with only the same skills as the Equalists themselves.  Now?  They were going to regret the day they ever touched Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane.  

**Author's Note:**

> allura is a Northern waterbender. shiro was a firebender. keith’s father was an earthbender and his mother was a firebender, he is too. lance is a waterbender from Republic City. hunk is an earthbender and is learning to bend metal. pidge is a nonbender from a family of all firebenders. 
> 
> shiro, matt, and sam were kidnapped by the equalists. shiro lost his bending and escaped, but doesn’t know where the holts are. 
> 
> lance, keith, and hunk are a pro-bending team. 
> 
> and surprise! pidge can’t bend fire, but she can redirect and control lightning. 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope to write more in this AU soon, it was a lot of fun.


End file.
